Always Enemies
by Shananagin
Summary: ZaDr. Dib sneaks into Zim's base and is caught. Zim says he'll let him go on one condition. SLASH. Don't read if you don't like. Deserves T rating.


((First ZaDr fic, and first Zim fic. Sad, but true, first slash fic. Oneshot, probably. I had fun writing this.))

* * *

**_Always Enemies_**

Dib had finally figured out how to get into Zim's lab. He chuckled a little to himself as he crawled along the tunnel he had been carefully digging with a spoon for the past month. He broke through the last layer of dirt and climbed into Zim's base. He looked up, right at the boots of his enemy.

"Dib-stink! You have penetrated my base, and now you will die!" He laughed. Dib tried to sink back down the tunnel, but Zim grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up with inhuman strength. "Oh, no you don't. You don't get away that easily. Computer! Take us to the base!" The floor below them suddenly fell taking them down, far into the Earth. Zim grabbed Dib's arm and yanked him into the lab.

Even as a prisoner, Dib was curious. "What's that little red knob do?"

"Like I'd tell you, earth-stink."

"Fine. What's that purple button do?"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

Zim grinned nastily. "Why don't you ask me about the green lever?"

"Didn't see that one, but what _does_ it do?"

"I'll show you." Leaving Dib in the middle of the room, he walked over and pulled the lever. Before Dib had time to react, robotic metal arms flew out and grabbed his arms and legs, pulling him off of the ground and limiting his movement to a few hopeless struggles.

"Stupid alien! Let me go!"

"Never. This is far too much fun." Zim grinned.

"You won't get away with this! Gaz will come find me eventually!"

"Good point. I think I should do the torturing as fast as possible, then destroy Earth before she notices you're gone. That should give me, oh, three days?"

Dib glared at him, but he knew it was true. Gaz wouldn't even bother looking for him until school started back up again. "What do you want?"

"Obviously, to take over the Earth and cause you as much pain as possible," Zim leers. "Now, what would put you in the most- wait. What's that lump?"

"What lump?"

"The one in your pants? That's sticking out."

Dib struggled to look down. "Oh, no," he whispered, a blush creeping over his face. "This _can't_ be happening."

"Well, human? What is it? And why are you blushing?"

"It's, er, it's nothing." Dib spit out. "Just a…reaction."

"To what?"

"Something?"

"What?"

"Fine. Reproduction."

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Just because! Please, Zim. Stop asking me about it. I'd do anything."

"Would you give up on exposing me and stopping me from taking over the world?"

"No, but anything else! I'd do anything. Just, stop. Please."

"Well, maybe, but now I've got other… things to do."

A muffled explosion was heard above them. "My base! GiR!" the alien ran to the chute that would send him upstairs, leaving Dib hanging there.

It wasn't really the hanging that was making Dib uncomfortable. Granted, it wasn't exactly a down mattress, but he'd had worse. What really bothered him is that this was turning him on. It was just _wrong_! In so many ways. His enemy, an alien, and a boy! Not to mention, the situation that he was in! How could _this_ arouse him? Why Zim?

Hours later, or so it seemed, Dib had no real way to keep time, Zim came back. Dib had dozed off, but he woke up as the alien walked in.

Zim was smiling. "I've figured out what I want from you. Do it, and I'll let you go. But you don't have a choice."

"What?"

Zim grinned wickedly. "You won't like it."

"What is it?"

"How about I just do it. It will be less painful if you aren't expecting it" Zim shot the legs out of his Pak, bringing himself up to the same height as Dib. He licked his lips quickly, then kissed Dib full on the mouth.

Dib barely managed to react as Zim's lips met his and started viciously kissing, tongue attacking his mouth. It quickly turned into a battle. Dib was not going to let Zim control the kiss. He returned the assault, kissing, slurping, licking, sucking, biting, struggling, against his enemy. He lost track of the time. They could have been kissing for years, or for seconds, Dib had no idea.

Finally, the end came. The two of them collapsed, exhausted from their battle, mouths bloody. Zim only barely managed to let Dib go so he could fall to the ground.

"Wow," Zim said, "It was not how it looked on GiR's television."

"Not how I expected it to be at all," Dib agreed.

"Er, did you enjoy it?"

"It could have been worse."

"Yes."

"You?"

"It was like nothing on Irk."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I suppose so."

"Will you stop trying to destroy Earth?"

"No, will you stop trying to dissect me?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"That'll never change."

"Nope."

Dib struggled up. "I should be getting home soon. When is it, anyways?"

"About 1 am."

"What day?"

"Saturday."

"I guess I should wait for light before I go home."

"If you must. But I'm staying with you. I don't trust you in my lab alone."

"Smart move. What should we do?"

Zim grinned. "Should we-"

Before he could finish that thought, Dib had pounced on him. They kissed each other viscously, again.

It wasn't their last kiss. They were enemies, of course, but somehow, they always could manage to forget that.

* * *

((Originally, Dib and Zim had a fight on a building that ended up in a secluded forest. First I changed the end to get them to the base, then I changed the beginning. Funny how these things end up nothing like you meant them too.)) 

((Anyone want to Beta for future stories? Tell me, please. I did my best to edit this myself, but it's no replacement for a real Beta.))


End file.
